Pilot
the Pilot episode is the very first The Jan and Jason Show episode. it first premiered on April 8, 1988. Episode Summary Jan and his friend, Jason are looking for a fun house with big guys. Geo Guy Meet Jan and Jason, They meet Jenny. She said to Jan and Jason. One day, it all begins to start adventure. So come along with Jan, Jason, Geo Guy, and Jenny to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. Plot The episode begins with 10-year-old Jan Soto and friend Jason are looking stuff on the ground. and Jan Talks about looking for a fun house with big guys, So They are looking for it, and Jason stops and talks about his fun House. so Jan and Jason are going to Jason's Funhouse and stop in at the sprawling mansion and are met by Geo Guy, the teenage manager. After Jason explains the situation in comically exaggerated detail, they are given a tour of the house. Jenny, the 11-year old girl estate manager, begins to show Jan and Jason around; however, she is soon called away by the ill-tempered, high-maintenance resident Lisa. That Night, Jan later comes across a TV and Jason Wakes up. Jason talks Jan about Watching TV, Jason Turn the TV off and go back to bed. One day, Jan and Jason both think Jan's House will be a good place for Jason to live. However, Jenny tells them that if he stays there, he will be eligible for adoption whenever Jan is not around. Jan promises to stop by after school and departs, taking several of The Color eggs. Jan Need to Put the Eggs away and Crack. Jan runs to his house and sees Jason. Jason is too excited about his new find to wait for them to return, he thinks to use his new phone to call them. He starts jumping on the man that is lying on his own back to dial the number, but when he listens, the man is gasping from the pain, Jason thinks the line is busy so sits to wait. Eventually, the man recovers and tries to escape but slams into the front door. Once everyone is back at Jan's House, Jan and Jason are surprised by the arrival of its one of the Simpson family, Homer Simpson himself. he announces that Jason can live there permanently and never be put up for adoption, as long as Jan visits him every day. As for Lisa, her punishment is to be forced to stay at Jan's House, the place she hates so much. Transcript Trivia *When this episode appeared on digital cable via on-demand services, in the Season 1 set DVD, as well as on the Fox video website. *First Appearances of Jan, Jason, Geo Guy, Jenny, Lisa and Homer. *Jan has Bart Simpson doll on the dresser in his room. Goofs *When Jan Put the Eggs in the Box it, and Eggs Changes Color Red to Blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Jan And Jason Wiki